One Summer Morning
by insaneAi
Summary: One-shot with Fuu and Mugen. No smut, just a tiny story about how one day Mugen was sleeping with a hangover and Fuu decided to conduct a naughty experiment.


It was sometime in the month of June. It was early morning but the persistent sun had already invaded the room through its numerous crannies. Fuu unwillingly opened her eyes and found herself inside an abandoned temple. _Right, we spent the night here…_

"…because the two of you are too lazy to try and earn some money for our lodgings!" she said out-loud and got up. Upon inspecting the room and looking at the wooden floor she only found Mugen scratching his stomach and turning on his side. She then remembered that Jin brought Mugen back from some bar yesterday and the guy was piss drunk. She gave the soundly sleeping guy a 'You dumbass!' glare and sighed heavily. _Where's Jin though? _She looked around and couldn't find him. Then she remembered something else – just before the sun rose Jin had walked up to her and told her he was visiting someone in the village and would be back late in the afternoon, and left without saying anything else. _They're both so wilful - _she thought gazing at the exit of the temple. She was distracted by a loud snore coming from Mugen on the ground and she looked at him with interest. She slowly approached his sleeping form and sat beside him watching her travel partner snore occasionally. The next instant her eyes lit up with mischievous excitement. She leaned close to his face and felt his warm regular breath on her face which she thought felt nice. _It stinks of alcohol though._

She then slowly whispered: "Mugen!"

"Hm?" came a response from the sleeping man, his chest lifting and heaving down from his breathing.

"Do you love me?" she asked with a naughty grin.

"Hm", the sleeping man gave the question some thought, "…sure, I do".

Fuu's cheeks turned bright red and she fell back thinking the man was awake. But Mugen simply turned on his back, licked his lips a couple of times and continued snoring. Fuu still taken aback by his answer, slowly approached him again and tried touching his cheek with a finger. To that the man made an annoyed expression, still asleep, and turned his head aside. _So he IS asleep – _she thought and sighed in relief. She stared at him for a few more moments, then at the entrance of the temple – _Jin better not be back to see me doing this, hmm, I guess I could try this for a bit longer. _And with that in mind:

"Mugen", she said in a whisper close to his ear.

"What", he asked in a mumbled tone.

"Do you think my boobs are big", she asked with an expectant look. Stupid Mugen has been teasing her for a while now about how small she was in the chest, and now she had the chance to hear the real thoughts of this drunk sleeping man.

"Shaddap Jin!", mumbled Mugen in irritation, "why would you need big tits?".

Fuu jumped back in surprise. _Why in the hell would Mugen think Jin would ask that? That's so creepy! – _she thought and swung her hand to give him a light slap on the face to wake him up. She was annoyed that her experiment ended in such a failure.

Though to her shock, her hand was caught mid-air before it reached Mugen's face. She looked at him in horror and saw his mouth curl into a sly grin, while his eyes were still closed; his fingers were tightly grasping her wrist. She held her breath.

"What do you think you were doing?", came his hoarse but assertive voice as he opened his eyes to look at her, his grin still in place - making him look devious than ever.

"I…I…", Fuu didn't know how to answer, panic taking her voice away. She knew what she did wasn't that serious, but she still didn't know how to explain her actions without embarrassing herself. While she was in hurried process of thinking she felt herself being pulled by the wrist and the next second found her body under Mugen's.

He had managed to pull her into his grasp and flipped their bodies so that she was securely help under him. She squirmed as an immediate reaction but her body found no way of escaping the hold of such a strong man.

"Mugen, you idiot", she looked him in the eyes, "Let me go!".

She saw the same mischievous look in his eyes that she had on hers moments ago.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing", he said, his voice now fully awake. His eyes were tightly locked with hers and they were shining with that wild predator gleam in them. His lips were curled into a smirk as he still held onto her wrist.

"I…I was checking if you were alive, who knows what kind of poison they might have fed you in that bar", she mumbled out a response trying to sound assertive.

"Hmm, is that so?", he said with never-faltering smile and lowered himself to lock his lips with hers. She felt his body heat on top of hers, pressing lightly. His lips were soft and gentle to her surprise, though she could clearly taste the alcohol in his mouth. Maybe it was because she was so lightweight with alcohol or perhaps she was using that as an excuse, she found herself closing her eyes and giving in to his kiss. Her lips gently moved against his, and she pressed her palm to his chest. He welcomed her by gently taking the wrist of her hand on his chest and pressed it harder against himself.

Mugen felt himself enjoy this more than he intended. In fact, he wanted to tease the girl at first, but found himself giving in to her sweet scent and her gentle and pure motions. This girl was so warm and fragile in his arms that he wanted to saviour the taste and sensation for as long as he could. He felt it was new, and that he had never experienced this warmth from kissing countless women before.

As he was about to taste some more of her and as his tongue was finding its way into her mouth past her teeth, she broke away from their sweet pleasant kiss, leaving Mugen dissatisfied.

"Mugen, you stink of alcohol!" she exclaimed with a playful annoyance. As soon as the meaning of her words reached Mugen's slowed down brain he immediately got up, releasing the trapped Fuu from under him and hurried outside. He grabbed a jar of water and poured it on his face, and in his mouth, gargling his throat with it.

"So what if I stink of alcohol? Did she expect me to smell of daisies?", he mumbled in annoyance and glared into the distance. His shirt was soaking wet on his chest from the water he had poured on himself but he didn't care. If anything he welcomed the light breeze blown to his chest by the calm morning wind. There was another new sensation he welcomed – and that was a petite warm body being pressed to his back, with very familiar arms gently circling his waist and soft fingers resting on his stomach. He still held the half-empty jar in his hand and turned his head to his side to confirm who it was and heard a soft, barely audible "Mugen" said into his back as he felt a pair of warm soft lips press into his clothed back.

_Stupid girl,_ …_but I guess I'm just as stupid, _he thought to himself as his lips formed a content smile. At that point being the mischievous Mugen as he was, he grabbed the girl and poured the remaining water on her, having some of it end up on him as well. So the morning on that empty peaceful valley was filled with a man's amused laughter and a girl's high-pitched "DUMBASS!".


End file.
